This invention is directed to a device capable of producing a random output and usable in connection with games and the like. The random output of the device is related to a rotary movement of wheels located in a housing which in turn are coupled to an indicating member via a control device.
Many interesting and stimulating games include as part of the game a mechanism for producing a random output. Presently, the most universal device for producing such random output is a common set of dice. Thus, many games depend on each of the players in turn rolling one or more dice and basing their moves on the particular face of the dice which becomes located in an upright position.
Other than dice, other randomizing devices are also in existence. These include spinning pointers, decks of cards and other similar devices which have a finite number of moves, plays or positions incorporated therein. Because these devices do have a finite limitation, i.e., each cubic dice only has six faces and thus can only represent six particular states, such randomizing devices do limit the manner of play of the game they are used with.
With the exception of a spinning pointer, the above noted randomizing devices do not incorporate a time suspense in their use. If a player of a game throws a dice or set of dice or the like, he immediately knows the outcome thereof. Similarly, if he draws a card or other written instructions, he also immediately knows the outcome thereof. A spinning pointer, of course, will take time for the pointer to stop rotation once it has started to spin and thus does add a suspenseful element to the game in which it is used. However, the spinning pointer, usually because of its frail construction dicated by the economics of producing a low priced game, will only spin for a very short period of time and, thus, any element of suspense is usually of a very short duration.